Set Fire
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho & Paixão Universe] O que aconteceria se o Ernesto não tivesse seguido a Elisa até a mina.


\- Eu não imaginava que você viesse.

Darcy fitou Elisabeta, curioso. Não esperava vê-la no jantar de Camilo e Jane. Se fosse sincero, sequer esperava vê-la novamente. Ela havia sido clara na última conversa dos dois, e Darcy não tirava sua razão. Por isso, a presença de Elisabeta naquela noite o fazia prender a respiração, inseguro quanto a suas intenções, e principalmente incerto de como agir.

\- Desapontado? – Elisa perguntou, sorrindo, surpreendendo-o.

\- Não. – respondeu, com uma risada. – Pelo contrário. Não aceitou as minhas desculpas... Posso ter alguma esperança que você tenha repensado? – disse, sem pensar.

Elisabeta respirou fundo. Admitir um erro não era algo que fazia com facilidade. Geralmente fazia de tudo para provar seu ponto de vista, não importando quantas batalhas fossem necessárias. Mas Elisabeta precisava admitir para si mesma que não fora difícil colocar-se no lugar de Darcy. Sabia que Camilo era como um irmão mais novo para ele, e Elisabeta não duvidava nem por um segundo de que agiria exatamente da mesma forma para proteger uma de suas irmãs ou Ema.

\- Servidos? – Ernesto adentrou a sala, com uma bandeja na mão, surpreendendo-os.

\- Ernesto? Eu não tinha te visto. – Elisa saudou, sem jeito.

\- Que coincidência. – Ernesto forçou um sorriso.

\- Sim. – a moça desviou seus olhos para Darcy, sem saber como agir.

\- Sim, deveras. Essas coisas do acaso, não é? – Darcy respondeu, irônico.

Elisa suspirou. Era mais um dos assuntos que precisava conversar com Darcy. Podia ver em seu rosto o quanto estava incomodado com a presença de Ernesto, e para ser honesta, não o julgava. No dia anterior, Darcy chegara a sua casa no mesmo momento em que Ernesto levava flores para ela. Ele não fizera um escândalo – como ela suspeitava que faria, se estivesse no lugar de Darcy, mas qualquer homem sentiria-se angustiado com a situação.

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Susana forçou um sorriso, no momento exato da conversa onde poderia soltar algum tipo de veneno.

\- Sim, eu e Elisabeta somos amigos de infância. – Ernesto respondeu, encarando Elisabeta.

\- Ai, que bonitinho. Amigos de infância! Se me permitem dizer, vocês formariam um belo casal. Não é, Darcy? – a mais velha questionou.

Darcy engoliu em seco, enciumado. Não esquecera as palavras de Ernesto, muito menos da visão de Elisabeta aceitando as flores que o garoto levara para ela no dia anterior. Notara a expressão constrangida de Elisa, semelhante a que ela demonstrava naquele mesmo momento. Encarou Ernesto, que sorria de forma a provocá-lo. Não pode deixar de voltar a dúvida que o corroeu durante a noite anterior: seria possível que Elisabeta e Ernesto, na realidade, fossem mais do que amigos?

\- Eu não sou muito bom nesses jogos de amor. Com licença. – respondeu Darcy, com a expressão fechada, servindo-se de uma bebida.

Era melhor não entrar nessa conversa naquele momento. Precisava esclarecer tudo com Elisabeta, e havia muito a dizer a ela. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com a relação dos dois, e principalmente, se havia alguma chance para ele na vida dela.

##

Darcy observou Elisabeta durante toda a noite, procurando o melhor momento para conversarem. Pretendia pedir licença e leva-la ao jardim, onde não seriam interrompidos. Era menos formal do que o escritório, e decididamente mais adequado do que qualquer outro cômodo da casa. Pretendia falar a ela sobre seus sentimentos, e resolver todas as pendências dos últimos dias.

Mas o momento oportuno não aparecera. Viu quando Elisabeta foi até a cozinha conversar com Ernesto, e tentou abordá-la em seu retorno. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo, precisava ouvir da boca de Elisabeta que não havia com o que se preocupar em relação ao garoto. Porém, o jantar fora servido naquele momento, e após isso, todo o caos se instaurara.

Elisabeta havia ido embora sem que pudessem conversar, e enquanto observava os trabalhos nas minas, Darcy pensava em uma forma de abordá-la mais tarde. Não sabia se seria adequado ir até a casa dela, mas não pensava em outra maneira de encontra-la. Era isso, precisava levar Elisa a um passeio. Poderia leva-la à colina onde a havia a beijara pela segunda vez. Seria um local tranquilo e romântico ao mesmo tempo.

\- Darcy? – ele ouviu, de longe, assuntando-se.

Elisa respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Não conseguia mais tolerar a situação em que se encontravam. Após o fracasso do jantar da noite anterior, e as tentativas de convencer Jane de que talvez moças como elas não fossem suficientes para homens como Darcy e Camilo, ela percebera que não poderia viver sem ele.

\- Hora de comer. Depois eu procuro o senhor. – o funcionário de Darcy disse, ao ouvir o sinal que avisava a todos para sair da mina.

\- Elisabeta? O que que você veio fazer aqui? Pode ser perigoso. – Darcy alertou, nervoso.

\- Nós ficamos de conversar a noite inteira e não conseguimos. Então, eu fiquei ansiosa. – ela disse, sentindo-se a ponto de explodir.

\- Acho que aqui não há ninguém para nos atrapalhar. -Darcy sorriu, fazendo-a respirar mais aliviada também.

Os dois se olharam em silencio por alguns segundos. Elisabeta tentava controlar-se, para não falar tudo o que a estava deixando angustiada nos últimos dias. Nada poderia ser pior para ela do que ter que guardar seus sentimentos. Não estava acostumada a esse tipo de situação.

\- Eu fui no jantar para dizer que eu te perdoo. – disse, por fim. – De verdade. Eu pensei muito no que você disse, no que a Ema falou, e eu entendi que vocês ricos, vocês tem expectativas...

\- Sim. – Darcy tentou interrompê-la.

\- E de verdade, eu entendi. Ontem, depois do desastre daquele jantar, eu vi que nós somos de mundos muito diferentes.

\- Então você chegou a mesma conclusão que eu. – respondeu, tranquilo.

\- Como assim? – Elisa surpreendeu-se. – É isso? É isso que você tem a me dizer? Então nós somos de mundos diferentes e é isso e ponto final? Eu achei que você iria dizer que não, que a gente tem que tentar de qualquer jeito. Você disse que me amava... – ela tentava falar, atropelando as palavras.

\- Eu amo você. – Darcy afirmou. – Mas...

\- Mas o orgulho é maior do que o amor, não é mesmo? – ela o interrompeu.

\- Elisabeta, respira. – Darcy disse, com um sorriso de lado. – Eu não disse nada disso.

\- Então o que, Darcy? Você vai me dizer que eu não encaixo no seu mundo?

Darcy olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, que brilhavam com lágrimas que insistia em segurar. Nunca vira Elisabeta tão fragilizada, tão em pânico, e sequer podia acreditar que ela o procurara tão angustiada quanto ele mesmo se sentia. Ela o fitava com intensidade, com um pedido silencioso para que negasse, para que lutasse por eles.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela a passos lentos. Enlaçou a cintura de Elisabeta, que cedeu sem esforço. Levou a outra mão ao rosto dela, em um carinho leve, porém decidido.

\- Nós somos de mundos diferentes. – ele afirmou, sério, sem desviar seu olhar do dela. – Somos como água e óleo. Vivemos brigando, discordando.

\- Sim. – Elisa respondeu, sentindo-se vacilante, sem conseguir formular uma frase coerente com tamanha proximidade.

\- Mas você, Elisabeta, me faz querer mudar o meu mundo. – ele sorriu, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios dela. – Você me faz querer participar de jantares como o de ontem. Todas as noites, se for necessário. Se isso garantir que ao fim da noite você vai voltar comigo para a nossa casa.

\- Darcy... – Elisa sorriu, levando as mãos à nuca dele. – Você também me faz querer participar de jantares formais, ainda que signifique aguentar as intrigas da Susana. – piscou, também roubando um beijo de Darcy.

Darcy a puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo, impedindo-a de partir o beijo. Não conseguia acreditar em seus sentimentos por aquela mulher tão diferente de tudo que ele já conhecera. Ele aprofundou o beijo, tentando com gestos dizer o que não conseguia formular com palavras.

Elisabeta suspirou entre o beijo, o que deu a Darcy a desculpa para puxar levemente os cabelos dela para trás, expondo seu pescoço. Segurou a respiração quando os lábios dele encontraram a pele sensível da região, sentindo-se acender de uma forma que não acontecera. Instintivamente levou a mão aos cabelos dele, o puxando contra si.

Ele a empurrou em direção as paredes da mina, onde ficariam ainda mais escondidos, caso algum funcionário desavisado ainda estivesse por ali. Não lembrava-se de alguma outra mulher em sua vida tê-lo deixado tão no limite, prestes a perder o controle. Sentiu as mãos de Elisabeta deslizarem para seu peitoral, abrindo os primeiros botões de seu colete.

\- Elisa, eu... – ele tentou dizer, sendo interrompido pelos lábios dela nos seus.

Elisabeta não sabia nomear o que sentia. Era como se seu corpo todo estivesse em chamadas, em um desejo incontrolável de sentir Darcy cada vez mais perto. Não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, pois um homem honrado como Darcy tentaria racionalizar a situação, e era o que ela menos queria naquele momento.

Terminou de desabotoar o colete, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra afrouxava a gravata de Darcy. Era como se precisasse senti-lo por perto, sentir sua pele colada na dela. A mão de Darcy apertava sua cintura cada vez com mais força, puxando-a contra seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a mantinha grudada a parede fria de pedra.

Os dois mantinham as bocas coladas, apesar de suas respirações cada vez mais ofegantes. A cada segundo, o beijo aumentava de intensidade, assim como os toques de seus corpos. Quando Elisabeta terminou de desabotoar a camisa de Darcy, instintivamente levou as mãos a seu peito e abdome, arranhando-o levemente. E foi como se algo em Darcy se quebrasse.

Suas mãos que ainda respeitosamente permaneciam na cintura e na nuca de Elisabeta deslizaram sem controle, puxando a parte de cima do vestido dela para baixo. Elisa sentiu-se momentaneamente exposta, como nunca estivera com homem nenhum.

Sentindo a mudança de Elisabeta, Darcy descolou seus lábios, a encarando com uma pergunta silenciosa. Ela respirou fundo, tomando sua decisão. Se fosse sincera, sequer era uma decisão. Soubera que Darcy era o homem de sua vida ao primeiro olhar. A primeira vez que ele a beijara despertara nela sensações que nenhum outro de seus namoradinhos fora capaz.

Elisa acariciou o rosto de Darcy, segurando suas mãos e lentamente as guiando para onde estavam segundos antes, numa permissão igualmente silenciosa. Estremeceu quando as mãos de Darcy tocaram seus seios, e seus lábios retornaram aos dela.

Darcy a beijou com delicadeza e reverência, sabendo que não haveria mais volta. Selavam ali a decisão de lutar pelo que sentiam, mesmo que isso envolvesse deixar o orgulho de lado e dar voz a paixão. Aos poucos a delicadeza deu lugar a toques mais intensos e ardentes, com as camadas de roupa tornando-se cada vez menores.

\- Eu queria que fosse mais especial. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, minutos depois, dando a ela uma última chance de desistir, ainda que sua mão a acariciasse com malícia.

\- Ora, Senhor Darcy! – Elisabeta disse, prendendo a respiração e mordendo o ombro dele, completamente entregue. – Já chegamos até aqui, você não vai se arrepender agora, vai?

Darcy riu, beijando o pescoço de Elisabeta, enquanto a erguia sem dificuldade, a apoiando na parede.

\- Jamais. – ele disse, sério, colando sua testa na dela, quebrando por fim qualquer barreira entre eles.


End file.
